


Battle Scars & Broken Homes: Remastered

by VoluptuousAllure



Series: Flowering Change [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousAllure/pseuds/VoluptuousAllure
Summary: Post-Canon Zuko/Reader story.In the aftermath of the vanquish of their own personal demons, Zuko and (Name) have a chance meeting in the flower garden of the city of Hépíng. The start of a story of recovery and change.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Flowering Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my dusty, old dA account on (2-14-2020)!

**(Name), 5 : Year of 89 AG**

_I could only sit and watch as my father beat my mother for the third time this week, and it was all my fault. I knocked over a vase after tripping over an overly ornate rug tassel. There was no hiding the sound of shattering porcelain of a vase bigger than my whole body._

_My mother was the first one to reach me, despite my father's thundering footsteps indicating his rapid approach as soon as the crash was heard. She quickly scooped me up in her arms a took me upstairs._

_I didn't notice then how she held me closer than before and had tears in her eyes as she set me down, kissing my forehead one last time before shutting the doors._

_My mother would always hide me somewhere so that he wouldn't hit me too, and most of the time, I didn't see it._

_But I always heard it._

_I put my eye to the small gap between the doors of the closet my mother placed me in._

_My mother was shoved to the ground by my father, so hard her head bounced off the floor._

_She was bleeding out of the back of her head. I resisted the urge to try to help mother, she told me to stay here._

_"No matter what happens, you don't come out. Don't leave this closet, sweetie." She told me before hurriedly closing the doors as my father continued his drunken rampage around the house._

_She was trying to get up, but father grabbed her around her neck and squeezed._

_He squeezed, he squeezed. Her hands tried to pry his hands off of her, but her delicate hands were no match for his bear paws._

_He squeezed until the light started to drain from her eyes until her breathing became weak and shortened until her face was as red as fire._

_My mother's eyes locked onto the exact spot I was standing in, I knew she should see me._

_She looked at me in a way that said she was sorry. Her eyes rolled back as sickening crack echoed in the room._

_I wish I had the ability to bend._

_I wish I had the nerve to disobey my mother._

_I wish I could have saved her._

_I should have helped her._

_I am such an ungrateful child, mother deserved better than that._

_I watched from the closet, as he breathed heavily over my mother's purple and blue face with one eye filled with blood. He began to chuckle, he even laughed._

_He laughed with such volume and intensity that the walls shook._

_He was happy._

_How dare he be happy that mother is gone?_

_He killed mommy...He killed her..._

_Mommy..._

_I'm sorry Mommy..._

_I love you..._

* * *

**(Name), 18 : Year of 102 AG - Spring**

My father was sent to prison last week.

Someone caught him dragging me away to beat me in an alley after I refused to marry for his personal benefit. He had finally dropped his facade in public, and that was his downfall.

Once I finally had the chance, I told the guards everything, especially my mother's killing. My father kept me home, he only took me outside on occasion to prevent suspicions from arising again. After my mother's sudden death, people began to question the cause of it.

Everyone knew that my mother was the picture of good health, so her sudden 'passing in her sleep' was questionable. Guards were paid off to keep quiet about the injuries not quite typical in a peaceful passing.

But it wasn't enough, no one could believe that the city's most powerful and wealthy former Chief could have killed his wife.

That was their mistake.

The only thing I have to remember my mother by is a small portrait of her and I. My father was in it too, but I cut him out.

I refuse to remember the man who brought so much misery to my life. I am glad he was finally stopped.

_If only the pain ended years ago._

I only wish that mother could have lived to see the joyous day my father was locked away.

But here I am, sitting in our favorite garden alone.

_She loved the flowers._

Things were more peaceful as a whole now that the wars were over. Chaos was still present, just on a much smaller scale compared to the world being at risk of a dictatorship. 

_Maybe my life is meant to be this way, that I am to be alone. No one would want a broken bride or an unfortunate reminder of the city's greatest scandal in their family tree._

_Loneliness is my fate, at least now I don't have to suffer any more than I have to._

* * *

  
**Zuko, 19: Year of 102 AG**

The city of Hépíng did not possess many souls who lived as the city was named after, peacefully. The city was ironically crime ridden, with robberies and thefts taking place on a weekly basis. Drunken bar fights were usual as well, along with muggings. I was meeting with the city's newly instated chief to discuss a plan to manage crime in Hépíng.

_And here I thought that only the kind and friendly lived here. Unfortunately, that assumption was too far fetched in practice._

"I welcome you, Firelord Zuko." Chief Qīnrè bowed to me before pulling me into a hug, his head coming to my shoulders. I stiffened at the sudden affection from someone I hardly even met. Out of politeness, I let him be, he seemed like a touchy person anyway.

_That reminds me of someone._ I almost scoffed outwardly at the memory before Qīnrè spoke,

"I thank you and your friends for finally putting an end to the war, I'm glad that I can express this in person." He said as he released me. I started to turn red at the tips of my ears as I remembered my past in hindering Aang's journey,

"You shouldn't be thanking me."

_Really you shouldn't._

His eyebrows seemed to knit together in determination as he stood tall,

"No, the world owes you and your friends only the highest of gratitude for your heroic actions."

"Well, thank you." He gestured towards the grand hall door where the meeting was to be held.

"Shall we be on our way then?"

|~|O|~|O|~|O|~|O|~|

After the meeting was over, Chief Qīnrè approached me,

"Since you are staying for a few days, I would recommend visiting Měilì Garden. It is the true beauty of the city."

"I'll be sure to do that." 

_I don't have anything else to attend to, so I might as well see it._

* * *

  
**(Name), 18 : Year of 102 AG**

I was startled by the sudden footsteps approaching me and turned to see a tall man in Fire Nation colors. Looking at me with golden eyes, though one had a scar surrounding it.

None of mine are that severe, perhaps his is a symbol of the horrors of the war.

"I apologize ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Zuko." He said and he extended his hand towards me. I looked at it, in fear, but only for a moment.

Not everyone is going to hurt you, give him a chance.

So, I offered the best smile I could and took his hand.

"That's alright, my name is (Name)."


	2. The Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their initial meeting, Zuko and (Name)'s friendship continues to bloom.

**(Name), 18 : Year of 102 AG - Fall**  
  
It has been 7 months since Zuko made his appearance into my life and I in his. In the months following our meeting, we have become very good friends.  
  


_My first friend._  
  


He came to visit me often, whenever his busy schedule as Firelord allowed for him to make the trip.  
  


We usually went on walks, where sometimes he told me about his adventures with the Avatar and the rest of his friends. Some of them were quite ridiculous. But all were hilarious, that was certain.  
  


On other occasions, he told me about his childhood, how he grew up as Fire Nation royalty. Most of the stories he told were about his mother.  
  


_He loved her very much, he always has a smile on his face whenever he speaks of her.  
  
_

I always enjoy my time with Zuko, he is the only one who bothers to speak to me. After everyone in town found out about my father's abuse and murder of my mother, they all still avoided me.  
  


They all looked at me with regret, sorrow, and pity. Regret for not investigating the sudden death of my mother, sorrow for letting him carry on his hurtful ways for so long and not noticing, and pity for me, a girl with no family, and who will certainly not be married.  
  


The boys who would attempt to approach me before are now gone, not that my father would let me be courted by anyone other than who he chose. A father's disapproval didn't stop them, but a scandal definitely did.

A broken bride is not a wanted bride. No one would want to look at the scars littering my body, a woman's skin is supposed to be soft and delicate. Not rough and welted with burns and lashes.  
  


I wish I could leave here, and go somewhere where I can be free of my father's presence all over town.  
  


Free of the house of horrors.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Zuko, 19 : Year of 102 AG - Fall  
  
**As the city's silhouette grew larger and larger over the horizon, my smile grew. I was always looking forward to the times I could slip away to Hépíng, and see (Name).

"You sure do like this...(Name), don't you?" Appearing by my side out of what seemed like thin air, Uncle Iroh began with his prying ways.  
  


_He's so nosy sometimes..._

"Uh...w-what makes you say that?" I blushed as I shifted my gaze off to the side and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"You visit her every chance you get, as this rate, you might as well ask her to live with you, maybe even marry you." Uncle had a large grin upon his face before he let out a belly laugh as I gave him a bewildered look,

"What? It's about time you think about settling down, I want great-nieces and nephews." 

"Uncle!" I turned away to face the railing once more to hide how my face exploded in red at the concept.

_Why does he always have to say such embarrassing things?_

"So, I want to meet this (Name), she really seems to have captured your attention." I hesitated to answer before deciding to say,

_(Name) seemed to be very cautious around people, I don't want to make her uncomfortable by bringing Uncle with me without asking._

"I'll have to ask her if she's okay with that first." A ship crewmember came and bowed before me as the ship came to a stop,

"Firelord, we have docked in the port."

"Thank you. I'll see you this evening Uncle!" 

"Have a nice afternoon Zuko!" He bellowed after me as I stepped off the ship. My feet met the dock of Hépíng, and a smile came to my face.  
****

_Welcome to your home away from home._

* * *

**  
  
(Name), 18 : Year of 102 AG - Fall  
  
**I hear footsteps rapidly approaching me, I turn to look.

"Zuko!" I run into his arms. He spun in a circle once as held me, the skirt of my plain lavender Hanfu billowing out as he did so.

"I missed you." I was so happy to see him. We parted from our hug, as he set me down and he extended his arm for me to take.

"And I missed you just as much. Shall we head to the park?" He said with a smile that could sustain lighting up this entire city.

"We shall." I smiled just as brightly back at him.  
  
|~|O|~|O|~|O|~|O|~|  
  
We are in the middle of our walk among the wilting Cherry Blossom trees, and I find myself hesitating to ask the question on my mind.

_Come on, it's Zuko. He wouldn't be mad at you for asking a question._ Gathering the courage to say what was bothering the curious part of me,

"Zuko, what are the nations like?" We stopped as my last syllable hung in the air, and I watched as Zuko's face change with curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" His eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"I want to leave this place. I've been thinking about it for a while now. This island is too small for me to move on. Everyone knows me, what happened, and no one will ever forget." Zuko immediately becomes understanding of the reason why,

"Where did you think of going?" I shook my head as I shrugged my shoulders,

"Anywhere but here, but I still want to be able to see you. But I don't have much money to go just anywhere I please."

_All of the money my family had, was thrown away for alcohol. Everything miserable in my life will always stem from the bottle that my father refused to put down._

"I suppose I am condemned to stay here for at least for a while more. Nevermind then." Saddened, I feel tears start prickling in the corner of my eyes. Zuko sees tries and tries to pick my chin up when I looked down at the ground instead of his golden eyes.

"(Name)-" I quickly turned away from him and sniffled to make the tears go away from my traitorous sockets. I began walking again, albeit at a faster pace than before when I was calm.

"Let's get to the rose bushes before it gets too late now, shall we?" Zuko with his long legs quickly caught up to me and held his arm out for me to take again with a reassuring smile. 

I gave a smile in return as convincingly as possible before I looped my arm through his and we walked the same speed as we did prior once more.

Zuko seemed to have spent the rest of our afternoon stroll lost in thought after that. But I didn't mind the silence, it was nice to just hold onto his arm and enjoy the scenery.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Zuko, 19 : Year of 102 AG - Fall**  
  


The gardens didn't seem to cheer (Name) as much as they usually did, likely because I'm sure she thought back to all the pain she suffered in this city.

The way her whole demeanor just changed and how she almost withdrew from me entirely...

_The way her smile just disappeared from her and her eyes dimmed..._

I was walking (Name) up the steps to her front door when I broke out of my thoughts, realizing that I nearly forgot to ask her if she would like to meet Uncle.

_Hopefully, it will bring joy to her. She was always interested in the idea of actually meeting the people from the stories I told her about my life._

"My Uncle is here with me, he would very much like to meet you. Would you do us the honor of joining us for dinner?" 

"I would love to, especially since all the stories you've told me about him certainly gave me a great impression of him." Her smile was radiant, she perked up as soon as the question left my mouth. 

"I will come to escort you to dinner at sundown."

"I will be seeing you later then?"

"Yes, you will be." (Name) turned, opened her door, and entered her house.

I turned and walked away from her residence, with the biggest grin on my face, and I probably looked like an idiot.   
  


But I didn't care.  
  


* * *

  
  
**(Name), 18 : Year of 102 AG - Fall**  
  
I wanted to be sure I dressed my absolute best for Zuko.  
  


_And his Uncle, of course. I couldn't possibly show up looking like I rolled out of a garbage bin. Especially not for what most likely is a formal dinner.  
  
_

Hanfu's are all I can wear without the scars on my arms and legs showing. I opened my dresser drawer to find one suitable for dinner.

I had found an all-black Hanfu in the back of my drawer. My humanized hell bought this for me when he tried to buy my forgiveness for all that he had done. 

I held nothing but hatred for that monster. I brought it over to the firepit in the sitting room and I threw the article of clothing into the flames. I felt somewhat safer watching the flames overtake the easy burning fabric.

Normally I would have given it to someone else.

But no one deserves a source of evil in their home looming over them. 

_Let's not get all sad now, can't let the past continue to get you down anymore, (Name)._

Returning to my room, I dressed in a [Hanfu](https://img.alicdn.com/imgextra/i3/2258326985/TB2NXCUvB8lpuFjy0FnXXcZyXXa_!!2258326985.jpg) with a blue floral pattern, thick baby blue trim and blue trim lining the edges on the top while the bottom was a plain white. I combed my (Hair Color) tresses to be sure I was presentable.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, and I was patiently awaiting Zuko's arrival.   
  


Soon a knock at my door was heard. I tried to relieve the tension in my shoulders as I walked to the door.  
  


_Relax, and have a good time._  
  


* * *

  
  
**Zuko, 19 : Year of 102 AG - Fall**  
  
We were riding in a carriage back to the ship, I wouldn't want to have (Name) walk all the way over to the docks.  
  


She was looking out the window, the oranges, yellows, and pinks of the sunset were across her face, making her (Eye Color) eyes pop. Her hair was being jostled slightly in the small breeze that was blowing. Then her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply, and a smile grew on her face.

_Finally found some moment of peace within a life full of war and loss._

For that moment in time, she looked completely content.

For all of eternity, she looked absolutely beautiful.

And I wouldn't change a millisecond.


	3. The Maturing

**(Name), 18 : Year of 102 AG - Fall  
  
** The carriage ride to the docks was very pleasant. It was sunset, so the sky was an array of oranges, pinks, and reds, instead of it's usual blue.   
  
Zuko being an honest gentleman offered me his hand to aid me out of the carriage.  
  
"My lady." He presented his hand with an exaggerated bow, a smirk crossing his features.  
  
"I think you're forgetting who exactly is royalty here." I said as I took his hand and stepped down from the carriage and stood in front of Zuko.  
  
Keeping his grip on my hand, he looked into my eyes and said,  
  
"I don't think so." His expression faltered slightly as if he had not meant to say it aloud. Before I could respond, Zuko hurried me towards his ship.  
  
I let the matter drop and instead focused my attention upon his ship.  
  
It was large and made entirely of metal.  
  
 _Not surprising, wood burns, metal doesn't._  
  
There were many soldiers aboard, all wearing the same Fire Nation uniform, from the helmets all the way down to the shoes with the upturned toes.  
  
Zuko led me aboard, when an older man appeared, as if out of thin air.  
  
"Oi, nephew, I see you've invited this (Name) you've been talking about for the past few months. I must say all the things you ramble on about are true."  
  
"Uncle!" Zuko's cheeks changed color severely.  
  
"O-Oh I didn't know that spoke about me so often." I cleared my throat and quickly changed the subject,  
  
"So you must be Zuko's Uncle Iroh, he's told me a lot about you, sir." I extended my hand.   
  
He paused, he looked at my hand.  
  
My eyes shifted towards Zuko,  
  
 _Did I do something wrong?_  
  
Suddenly, I am engulfed in a hug and am being practically spun around the deck of the ship.  
  
"Zuko! What a lovely girl, her manners are exquisite!" I was set down on my feet again,  
  
"Please, call me Uncle, we're practically family now." Iron beamed down at me, there was no refusing that positively happy expression on his face.  
  
"Of course." Iron extended his arm for me to take,  
  
"Allow me to escort the lady to the dining hall Zuko, we have much to discuss." Zuko seemed to be broken out of a trance as if he had realized something.  
  
"Uncle, may I speak to you for a moment?" Iron nodded his head, and they both walked to the railing, far enough that I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, not that I was trying to eavesdrop on them in the first place.  
  
 _Okay, maybe a little bit._  
  
They quickly return, and the three of us go to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was going swimmingly. 

The food was an absolute delight, the best thing I've had besides my mother's cooking.

_I can still taste her famous stew to this day._

I've had a wonderful time, a smile constantly on my face.

Iroh is a humorous man, always with a ridiculous yet amusing story to tell. 

Many of which were slightly embarrassing stories about Zuko. One where Zuko would run around the palace in the nude, dodging servants and family members alike in his desperate attempt to avoid taking a bath.

Zuko spent a bit of time after that with red cheeks, and suddenly _very_ interested in his already cleared plate.

"Well, this has been lovely, but my old bones need rest." Iroh rose from the table and looked at Zuko with an expression I couldn't decipher the meaning behind.

Iroh left with a turn down a hallway and disappeared from sight.

"I suppose it is late isn't it?" I left like I've been here for minutes, but in actuality, it's been hours.

_It must be past 10 by now._

"It's too late to take you home, especially in this city." Zuko seemed to have recovered from his earlier fumbles, finding the courage to look me in the eye.

"But-" I begin to object only to be swiftly cut off.

"I have no problem with you staying here. There's an extra room that you could use." Zuko paused, clearing his throat before speaking again,

"Actually I would like to ask you something." I grew a little worried about what it might be.

_What if he can't visit for a while? What if he can't visit anymore?_

"Of course you can." I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort and encouragement.

"You said you wanted to leave here right?" I nodded.

"How would you like to travel with me?"

My eyes widened.

My heartbeat skyrocketed.

" _Really?_ You would let me come with you?" I am unsure of whether or not I had shouted that to the seaport, but frankly, I was unbothered by its possible disturbance.

"Yes, I would." Zuko had a smile on his face.

"So, what does the lady say?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" I threw both my arms around his neck as I scooped him up in a hug and held him tight.

_This may be the best night of my life for a long time. You're an absolute blessing Zuko. Thank you. Thank you._


	4. The Wilting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower grew, flourished even.   
> But now it must die to begin anew.

**(Name), 19 : Year of 103 AG - Spring**  
  
I feel like the scared child hiding in the closet.  
  
I feel _weak_.  
  
I feel _useless_.  
  
Zuko and I went out to see a play about the Avatar's adventures, though it wasn't accurate (as he explained to me), it was still entertaining.

We always went to see a play whenever possible when we were home in the Fire Nation, off from our worldly travels.

But this outing was different.  
  
We were attacked by a group of men. One of them just grabbed me from the shadows like it was nothing and held fire to me.  
  
More seemed to appear as if it were magic as they stepped forward from the darkness.  
  
Zuko defended me, the best he could. He was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.  
  
Roughly 10 to 1.  
  
Now Zuko is laying on the ground, bloodied, bruised, and beaten.  
  
"Not such a tough guy without your guards, huh?" The man who held me passed me off to some other brute's grasp.  
  
Zuko emits another wheezing cough after the man walks up to deliver another kick to his stomach.  
  
"What do you want?" Zuko spat crimson to the ground.  
  
The ringleader of the group crouched down, grabbing Zuko by his hair,  
  
"What I want is the price that's been put on your head, Firelord Zuko." He looked smug.  
  
"Now, the person who hired us, said they simply wanted you dead..." He paused,  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't have my fun with it." He turned and looked at me. He held a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
"Now what's going to happen is that we're going to beat this lovely little lady to death, till her blood runs through the streets and her clothes look like they were already red. And then, and only then we will address your way to die. I haven't settled on anything yet." The group of men chuckled in amusement.  
He stalked down the alley towards me, he ran a hand down my cheek,  
 _  
It was cold like death._  
  
"You're so beautiful y'know? Makes me want to keep you all for myself. Would you like that? Wanna come with me, sweetheart? I would make you so-" He froze, he slowly turned to Zuko,  
  
There was smoke leaving his fists.  
  
Ringleader had a large burn covering the entirety of his backside, from top to bottom. Parts of his spinal cord were exposed, the skin and flesh absent from his body.  
  
I'm surprised that I wasn't affected by the flames.  
  
Ringleader fell to his knees, slowly dying.  
  
"Guess she's your girl huh?" He fell over dead. But the others sprang into action, resuming the ruthless beating that Zuko had a brief relief from.  
  
Then one started to strangle him.  
  
I couldn't stand by, _not_ again.  
  
"Let him go!" I ran I punched the man square in his face. But it served to direct only some of their attention towards me,  
  
"Come here, pretty lady." 6 were walking towards me, cornering me in the alley.  
  
The only thing I could hear was Zuko struggling for air.  
 _  
Not again...please not again..._  
  
Something snapped in me,  
  
"Let. Him. Go." I growled like a wild animal, as my vision went black. I felt like I was on fire, my knuckles felt like they were sizzling in a skillet.

But I didn't care, I cared to not fail another person I love again.

* * *

  
  
I can see again, I'm cradling Zuko's head in my lap. I look at him and him only.  
  
"(Name)? What? How did you?" He turned and looked at the alley that now only possessed two souls.  
  
"How did I what?" I looked up, and I saw it.  
  
They were all dead.  
  
Every. Last. One. Of. Them.  
  
I looked at every face, or what was left of one, and saw cold, dead eyes.  
  
Burns all over them, the sides of the buildings, the ground.  
  
But Zuko didn't do that.  
  
" _I_ did this. Did I really do this?" I tried to blink tears away.  
  
"Zuko, _please_ tell me I didn't do this." My voice cracked, tears fell, and I just held him closer.  
  
"It's not your fault, (Name), you were defending yourself."  
  
"But I killed them, I _brutally_ killed them. I'm a _killer_. I'm a _murderer_." Zuko sat up, and held my face in his hands,  
  
"You just firebent, how I don't know, because you said you couldn't bend at all, but it's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is, I-"  
  
"No, no, it's not. When I first started, I was uncontrollable, I accidentally burnt people, I couldn't control the flames that were leaving my hands. I had to learn control. To protect other people, to protect myself. You can do the same, (Name). It's not your fault."  
  
"But why now? Why not when-" I choked on my sob.  
  
Zuko immediately knew what I meant.  
  
"I don't know, I can't answer that for you." He looked into my eyes wiping my tears away with his thumbs,  
  
"But what I can do is help you control this, teach you how to firebend, how to defend yourself with it. But you _have to_ let me."  
  
"Okay." I stood up and helped Zuko to do the same as I put his arm around my shoulder. Just like that, I helped him walk back home, while he helped me not to fall apart.

On the outside at least.

On the inside, I was burning alive.

_You're no better than him now, you're a killer._

_Just like him, a monster just like him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 15th Anniversary ATLA!


End file.
